Canteen
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Food. Drink. Eat. Play. Tired. Finish. Go Back To Class. What will you do when break time comes? Maybe you will go to canteen? With all of my pleasure.. Enjoy your time in my precious canteen. ChenMin Here! Happy Reading! :)


Tittle : Canteen

Cast : ChenMin/XiuChen and Other

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Food. Drink. Eat. Play. Tired. Finish. Go Back To Class. What will you do when break time comes? Maybe you will go to canteen? With all of my pleasure.. Enjoy your time in my precious canteen.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : YA~! Hyunni balik dengan sebuah ff ChenMin :D Hyunni seneng banget, kemaren ff Hyunni yang " Weird " dapet respon cepet :D jeongmal gomawoyo :)

Ini ff ChenMin pertama hyunni, semoga readerdeul suka ne? :)

**Nanti baca BacotCorner nya ya~! ;)**

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Minseok menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak selera. Istirahat baru di mulai lima menit yang lalu namun ia sudah memasang wajah mendungnya.

Oh ayolah. Iya butuh teman mengobrol di saat lenggang seperti ini. Kemana kekasihnya di saat dibutuhkan seperti ini?

Minseok menghela nafasnya. Bukankah anak kelas akhir sepertinya seharusnya lebih sibuk ketimbang anak kelas dua seperti Jongdae?

Kim Jong Dae. Ya.. dia kekasih Minseok sejak.. eum.. sekitar hampir setahun lalu. Seingat Minseok, bulan ini mereka akan merayakan anniversary yang ke satu tahun.

Minseok tersenyum, ia mencoba kembali mengenang masa lalunya.

.

Ia menerima pernyataan cinta Jongdae saat baru beberapa bulan anak itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Minseok. Betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat ada salah satu hoobae yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat itu Minseok sangat terpesona dengan perawakan Jongdae.

Garis rahangnya tegas.

Bibirnya kissable dan tipis. Bibirnya lucu, sedikit mirip bebek. Dan Minseok sangat suka dengan bentuk bibir Jongdae!

Pipinya tirus, namun itu memberi kesan plus untuk menyempurnakan wajahnya.

Sifatnya Calm dan terkesan tenang dalam menghadapi suatu hal.

Minseok sering ber–blushing ria ketika ia memikirkan betapa sempurna dan tampannya Jongdae. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia bisa menjadi kekasih Jongdae.

.

Jongdae memiliki suara yang sangat bagus. Ia bisa mencapai nada nada tinggi dengan suaranya yang indah.

Minseok ingat ketika anniversary hubungan mereka yang ketiga bulan, Jongdae mempersembahakan sebuah lagu yang sangat romantis untuknya.

Sebenarnya lagu yang dibawakan Jongdae biasa biasa saja. Namun bagi Minseok, cukup mendengar suara indah Jongdae dan melihat ketulusan dari setiap pancaran matanya, Minseok merasa, lagu yang biasa itu berubah menjadi lagu yang paling romantis yang pernah ia dengar.

Jongdae mengatakan bahwa lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah lagu yang dulu dinyanyikan oleh ayahnya dulu saat ayahnya melamar ibunya.

Demi semua bakpau yang pernah ia makan. Minseok tak dapat menutupi rona merah di wajahnya kala itu. Ia merasa, Jongdae seperti sedang melamarnya.

.

Jongdae memang bukan kekasih yang selalu bisa memanjakan Minseok, namun Jongdae selalu ada saat Minseok membutuhkannya.

Minseok ingat saat dulu ia pernah lupa membawa seragam olahraganya. Beruntung saat itu kelas Jongdae juga ada pelajaran olahraga. Betapa Minseok merasa Jongdae adalah pahlawannya.

Jongdae rela memakai pakaian yang sudah di pakai Minseok sebelumnya, mengingat Minseok memulai pelajaran olahraganya pada jam ke satu dan dua sementara Jondae pada jam ke enam dan tujuh.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan itu tak menjadi masalah untuknya asalkan Minseok tak terkena hukuman dari Ahn Seongsaengnim sang guru olahraga.

.

Jongdae adalah kekasih yang sangat pengertian. Dia tidak kekanakan walau umurnya lebih muda dari Minseok. Terkadang, Jongdae malah akan bersikap lebih dewasa dari Minseok.

Minseok kadang berpikir. Jongdae adalah orang dewasa berwibawa dan bijaksana yang tersesat dalam tubuh anak kelas dua senior high school.

Seperti perkiraannya. Jongdae memiliki sifat tenang dalam menghadapi sebuah masalah. Ia lebih memilih untuk memecahkan hal yang menurutnya menjadi akar dari semua masalah yang ia punya ketimbang memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tak ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang ia punya.

Minseok sering bertanya mengapa Jongdae bisa begitu tenang dalam menghadapi semua masalahnya. Dan Minseok juga harus puas dengan jawaban monoton yang selalu Jongdae berikan padanya.

"Kalau kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan keadaan seperti udang yang baru di rebus, tentu semua akan berakhir dengan kekerasan, Minseokki. Aku lebih memilih menjadi orang berkepala dingin dan tenang ketimbang orang dengan pemikiran seperti seekor udang yang habis di rebus."

.

Jongdae memang namja dari golongan keluarga yang ber–ke–cu–ku–pan. Atau lebih tepatnya. Terlalu ber–ke–cu–ku–pan. Tapi Jongdae tidak pernah memamerkan semua hal itu pada khalayak umum.

Jongdae lebih memilih untuk naik tranportasi umum. Ia juga tak pernah jajan terlalu berlebihan di kantin sekolah. Minseok sempat mengira Jongdae adalah orang yang sangat hemat atau bahkan pelit. Tapi Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan berkata–

"Aku tak pernah peduli bagaimana orang memandangku dan uang yang orang tua ku berikan. Aku menyimpan semua uang orang tua ku. Bukan karna aku pelit atau apapun itu namanya. Aku menyisihkannya. Sebagian aku sisihkan untuk panti asuhan di daerah Busan. Sebagian untuk keperluan sekolahku. Dan sebagian lagi untuk masa depanku dan.. kamu. Aku tak mau terlalu merepotkan kedua orang tua ku saat kita menikah kelak"

.

Minseok terus saja berselancar dalam alam imajinasinya tanpa sadar bahwa namja yang sedari tadi menjadi objek imajinasinya kini telah berada di depannya.

Jongdae tengah tersenyum memandang wajah lucu Minseok yang tengah melamun. Jongdae duduk dihadapan Minseok. Tentu ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ekspresi apa yang Minseok keluarkan kini.

Minseok tersadar dari alam imajinasinya saat ia merasa ada tangan yang membelai lembut kedua pipinya.

Ia merona saat tau Jongdae tengah menatap intens pada dirinya. Oh betapa merah kedua pipinya kini.

"Annyeong, seokki hyung" Jongdae tersenyum menyapa Minseok. Minseok hanya balas menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. Masih bingung harus memberi reaksi apa pada 'objek khayalnya' tadi.

"Gwechanayo? Kau melamun. Lihat, makanan dan minumanmu kau terlantarkan hyung"

"Ah.. mianhe Dae-ie, aku memang melamun tadi" Minseok menundukan kepalanya. Malu saat tau ia melakukan hal tidak penting seperti melamun tadi.

"Gwechana hyung, ini.. roti untukmu. Setidaknya kau harus makan. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis. Aku tidak mau kau memakan makananmu dengan tergesa gesa. Lagipula makanan mu itu sudah dingin. Lebih baik makan roti saja dulu untuk mengganjal perutmu." Jongdae berkata panjang pada Minseok. Minseok mengerti, Jongdae khawatir padanya. Minseok kembali mengangguk sebagai balasan dari ucapan Jongdae tadi. Ia beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Jongdae.

"Gomawo, Dae-ie" Minseok mulai memakan roti yang diberikan Jongdae untuknya. Ia merasa Jongdae mengusap lembut rambutnya. Ia senang saat Jongdae bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Minseokki hyung.."

"Ne Dae-ie?"

"Happy 1st Year Anniversary"

**Uhuk**. **Uhuk.**

Apa Jongdae bilang? 1st Year Anniversary? Gosh. Tanggal berapa sekarang?!

Minseok segera mengambil ponsel di kantong celananya. Betapa kagetnya ia sekarang saat melihat tanggal yang tertera pada kalender ponselnya. Minseok menaruh kembali ponsel pada kantung di celananya. Menatap Jongdae dengan perasaan gugup dan juga.. bersalah.

"Gwechana" Jongdae tersenyum menatap Minseok. Jongdae mengerti pasti Minseok–nya lupa.

"Mianhe Dae-ie"

"Gwechana hyungie.." Jongdae kembali tersenyum ke arah Minseok. Membuat pemuda manis ber pipi chubby itu makin merasa bersalah.

"Ini untukmu hyungie.." Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran 5cmx5cm pada Minseok. Tersenyum saat ia melihat Minseok menatap dirinya.

"Boleh ku buka?"

"Tentu"

Minseok membuka kotak itu perlahan. Ia melihat ada sebuah gelang lucu di dalam kotak itu. Ada sebuah surat juga.

Minseok membuka kertas surat itu dan ia kembali merasa wajahnya memerah. Ohh.. Kim Jong Dae. Kau apakan uri baozi?

Minseok tersenyum.

Kim Jong Dae. Gomawo. Saranghae.

.

.

.

Minseok kembali tersenyum. Ia memakai gelang pemberian dari Jongdae dan kembali melipat kertas surat yang tadi di berikan Jongdae padanya. Ia tau, Jongdae sudah kembali ke kelasnya saat ia membaca surat tadi.

Sama seperti Jongdae, Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk nanti malam. Nanti malam, makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Jongdae.

.

.

.

**Hai hyungie, Happy 1st Year Anniversary.**

**Aku bukan namja yang romantis, aku tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa di kertas ini.**

**Hyungie.. kau makin manis.. hehehehe**

**Hyungie.. **

**Apa kau sibuk nanti malam?**

**Ku harap tidak.**

**Karna eomma menyuruhku untuk membawa mu ke rumah.**

**Eomma bilang ia ingin makan malam bersama calon menantunya.**

**Ku harap kau bisa datang hyungie..**

**Ku jemput jam 07.00 PM di rumahmu.**

**Sampai jumpa nanti malam hyungie..**

**Saranghae.**

**.**

**All of heart,**

**Kim Jong Dae.**

.

.

.

Well..,

Mungkin Jongdae memang tidak se–sexy Jong In, sang dancer terkenal sekolah.

Jongdae memang tidak se–tampan Wu Fan, prince charming yang memiliki segudang fan girl.

Jongdae memang tidak se–angelic Joonmyun, ketua OSIS yang memiliki berbagai macam mendali penghargaan.

Jongdae memang tidak se–ramah Chanyeol ataupun se–misterius Sehun, pemain basket handal sekolah mereka.

Tapi Jongdae adalah Jongdae.

Minseok mencintai Jongdae dengan semua yang ada dalam diri Jongdae.

Jongdae sempurna dengan semua kekurangan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Saranghae, Kim Jong Dae.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

BacotCorner: Iya tau ini jelek banget, gak fluff, gak romance, cheesy. Iya hyunni tau kok. Hyunni siap di bash sama semua ChenMin Shipper, semua EXOst/EXOstan/EXOtics/EXOfans, semua reader. Hyunni siap /ambilpayung. Ya, ff ini hyunni kerjain dari jam 02.00 AM sampe 04.00 Am. Hahahaha, sekalian sahur :P

Judul gak nyambung sama isi. Edit Cuma satu kali. Awas typo(s) melayang, banyak kata yang ilang karna admin ffn demen korupsi :D

Jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang udah baca, review, favorite/follow di ff hyunni yang "Weird" *bow. Betapa senengnya hyunni pas tau SuLay shipper makin banyak :D padahal dulu buat ngeyakini kalo SuLay is REAL aja susah banget :( tapi sekarang... wow. :D

Ayo lestarikan ff SuLay & ChenMin :D

Oh iya, hyunni lupa ngomong, buat ff hyunni yang "Sorry" itu hyunni tau kok ChanBaek berantemnya bohongan, dan itu Cuma ide jailnya Chen. Tapi udahlah ya, udah lama banget itu ff "Sorry" xD

Semoga suka sama ff hyunni yang ini :)

ChenMin Jjang! ChenMin Shipper Jjang!

Give me review? BbuingBbuing..

With Love,

Kim MinHyun.

Saturday, July, 13 2013. 04.17 AM


End file.
